Ours is the Song of Ice and Fire
by tonitrus09
Summary: Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen and their armies have defeated the Night King and his army of undead. The White Wolf and the Mother of Dragons realize they have a connection that goes beyond blood. Their love takes them both by surprise. The two remaining Targaryens marry and dream that one day soon they will bring an heir into the world. Jonerys! pregnancy and smut and fluff .
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen and their armies have defeated the Night King and his army of undead. The White Wolf and the Mother of Dragons realize they have a connection that goes beyond blood. Cersei, Qyburn, Littlefinger and Yuron Greyjoy are dead. Yara rules the Iron Islands, Jon Snow is King in the North, Sansa is the Lady of Winterfell, and Daenerys sits on the Iron Throne.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Game of Thrones" or "A Song of Ice and Fire"

Ours is the Song of Ice and Fire by Tonitus

Chapter 1

Daenerys Targaryen left the throne room as the sun was setting, Tyrion and Missendei by her side, flanked by her Queensguard. The few lords and ladies remaining bowed deeply as she passed. Daenerys hated feeling anxious. She had been distracted that day, restless while presiding over her royal court, her mind elsewhere. Her advisors were a blessing – they had done most of the work for her.

Dany was still lost in thought when suddenly they arrived at her private chambers within the Red Keep. It was there that Tyrion excused himself for the evening. Then he hesitated and said,

"Don't worry, your grace, he'll be here soon." He smiled at her reassuringly and somehow she managed a quavering smile back.

"Thank you, Tyrion. I'm sure you're right." She said, trying to hide her unease. The Hand of the Queen bowed low and then departed.

Inside her bedchamber Daenerys paced back and forth. Missandei sat perched on the edge of one of the cushioned couches, watching her, her brow furrowed in concern.

"Your grace, Lord Tyrion is right – I'm sure he'll arrive any minute," she said. Dany nodded distractedly and continued to pace.

"Perhaps it would be better if you sat down?" the translator offered. The queen didn't seem to hear her. Missendei chewed her lip nervously. She had never known Daenerys to be distracted and anxious. Then again, Missendei had also never seen her queen be truly in love before. This was new and different.

"What about wine, can I get you some wine?" The advisor stood, making her way over to a wine flagon that was resting on a small table. Just then there was a loud knock at the door. Daenerys stopped pacing.

"Enter!" She called.

Grey Worm opened the door to her chambers and bowed deeply. Missendei could've sworn he was holding back a smile when he stood up.

"My queen, your husband has returned," he said.

Daenerys let out a long breath. Then she picked up her skirts and rushed past him out into the hall. The guards stationed outside of her door hurried after her as she half walked, half jogged toward the entrance to the Red Keep. Missendei trailed behind with Grey Worm, full of relief. She took his arm when he offered it.

"Thank the gods." The translator breathed. "She's been inconsolable."

Daenerys stopped in her tracks when she saw the large, main gate start to open. She willed it to move faster. Suddenly she saw a blur of white fur and two glowing, red eyes. Ghost was staring up at her, whining softly, wagging his tail.

"Ghost!" She said happily, and offered her hand for the Direwolf to smell and lick. She scratched the top of his head with the other.

"He missed you," a voice said. Daenerys felt her heart skip a beat. She looked up and found herself staring into the dark eyes of the only other living Targaryen. Her husband's eyes. Jon's eyes.

"Jon," Dany whispered. He had only been gone for a couple of months but to her it felt like an eternity. It was hard waking up alone every morning and going to sleep alone every night – especially after the wonderful wedding and honeymoon they had recently shared. The Dragon Queen found herself running into her king's waiting arms. For once she didn't care that there were guards and others watching.

"Daenerys," Jon replied, holding his wife tightly for a few more moments before he let her go. "I must have worried you – I'm sorry," he said. Dany had never been so happy to see his face and hear his voice. She wanted so badly to kiss him right then and there. Instead she cleared her throat and said,

"I forgive you, my king, but just this once."

Then the two were arm in arm, walking back down the hallways towards the royal chambers, talking animatedly as they caught up with each other. They were so engrossed in conversation that they didn't notice Missendei and Grey Worm bowing and excusing themselves. Missendei was smiling happily as she left her queen for the evening and headed towards her quarters. All was right in the world again.

Jon locked the door to their private chambers behind them. They were alone. He barely had time to shed his thick, fur-lined cloak before Daenerys threw her arms around his neck and stood up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his in a hungry kiss. Jon embraced her, returning her kiss with the same hunger. Being away from Dany had not been easy for him.

His heartbeat sped up as his tongue tasted hers and her small, delicate hands roamed over his chest and between his legs. Somehow their clothes were coming off. Then her bare breasts were pressed against his muscled chest, her hands in his hair, their tongues still dancing. She was fire made flesh. Jon had dreamed of having her back in his arms like this for many nights since he departed King's Landing.

The King in the North gathered his queen into his arms and carried her towards their bed. Daenerys stiffened in his arms suddenly as if she was afraid. Jon stopped, standing at the foot of their bed, still cradling her small frame. He looked down at his bride, searching her eyes.

"What is it?" He asked softly. Daenerys met his gaze, looking uncertain.

"Do you think this time…?" she murmured.

"This time what, my queen?" he said.

"Do you think this time, maybe…I could get with child?" Dany looked fearful as she gazed into Jon's dark eyes. She had hoped that after their wedding night and extended honeymoon they would conceive. But in the back of her mind Daenerys remembered what she had been told once – that she might never again carry a child. Maybe things were different now that she had fulfilled her destiny – maybe not.

Jon kissed her tenderly and laid her down on the bed, covering her smaller body with his. He still felt the heat between them, the electricity when their skin touched, the same urge to pleasure her and protect her and love her that he had felt within days of meeting his would-be wife for the first time. They were soulmates, Jon had decided, and everything he had experienced with Daenerys Targaryen since they first met only proved that. It was more than blood and even more than love that bound them together.

"Yes," Jon said, breaking the sweet kiss, "I think you could." He leaned down and kissed her neck, her collarbone, and then the swell of each breast. Dany felt her back arch off of the bed in response, her desire building. Jon moved from her bosom down to her stomach. He kissed her there. Then he caught her eyes.

"Let's try," he murmured.

Daenerys smiled at him. The Silver Queen felt safe for the first time in months. She had missed Jon so much. It was a feeling she wasn't used to. But they were together again now. And maybe…maybe this time…

Dany surrendered to her husband happily, losing herself in the pleasure and intimacy she had been so desperately missing. She let him take her how he wanted, giving him full control. All her worries disappeared and she was one with Jon again. The rest of the world did not exist.

Later, as she lay across his chest, Daenerys found herself wondering again if she'd ever carry another child. She silently offered a prayer to the gods, begging them to let her womb quicken again. The Iron Throne, the Seven Kingdoms, her dragons – she would give it all up to have a child with Jon Snow. Dany had never known anything quite like this sharp, painful longing.

 _'I must be in love'_ she thought to herself, _'fool that I am'_ and she slipped into the world of dreams.

To be continued…

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! This story will be mostly about Jon and Daenerys being married – there will be smut. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! - Tonitrus


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen and their armies have defeated the Night King and his army of undead. The White Wolf and the Mother of Dragons realize they have a connection that goes beyond blood. Their love takes them both by surprise. The two remaining Targaryens marry and dream that one day soon they will bring an heir into the world. Jonerys! pregnancy and smut and fluff .

Disclaimer: I do not own "Game of Thrones" or "A Song of Ice and Fire"

Ours is the Song of Ice and Fire by Tonitrus

Chapter 2

Dany dreamed of Rhaego that night. She had never held him, never heard his cries, never seen him except for the visions in the House of the Undying. She had been carrying her son for nearly nine months when Drogo was injured. Then Daenerys had passed out while the witch was casting her spell and when she woke up, she was no longer pregnant – but there was no child. And Drogo was alive but not really there.

The silver queen woke up crying softly, still able to see her son's sweet face as she had in the House of the Undying. Her one, brief glimpse of the only child she would likely ever have.

"Rhaego…" she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. Dany's hand had gone to her stomach without her realizing. She curled up on her side, holding her stomach, and Daenerys wept for the child she had lost.

Suddenly she felt strong arms enveloping her, pulling her gently into a warm embrace. Jon held Dany close to his chest and she heard his slow, steady heartbeat, realizing that he was still asleep. She cuddled closer to him, breathing in his scent and enjoying the warmth coming off of his bare skin in waves. He was the blood of the dragon, just like her. Daenerys smiled, feeling very lucky indeed to have her husband. She realized she had stopped crying.

They spent the day separately, Daenerys sitting on the Iron Throne holding court while Jon visited with Grey Worm, then with Tyrion, then with Ser Jorah, Sam – who was now Grand Maester – and others. Since his wife spent most of her time in King's Landing Jon tried to be aware of all the goings on. He had spent the past couple of months in the North, attending to matters at home.

The King in the North was waiting in their royal chambers for her when Dany returned from court. She smiled as soon as she saw him.

"I missed you today, husband," she said. Jon took her hand and kissed it tenderly.

"I'm sorry, my love," he breathed. "How can I make it up to you?" The dragon queen was staring into his dark eyes, drowning in them, and then he was kissing her.

Daenerys was quickly stripped of her silk gown. Her eyes fluttered shut when she felt Jon's lips on her neck. His clothes soon disappeared as well. Dany moaned as her lover tasted her skin. Jon's rough, calloused hands traced her curves, making her skin tingle. She wanted him. She could never say no.

"Jon…" Dany whispered. His lips found hers again. She kissed him deeply and then nibbled gently on his lower lip. Her king moved his hand between her legs and felt how wet she was there. Jon slowly dragged a finger between her wet folds, stroking the sensitive nub, causing Daenerys to quiver against him.

"Jon, please…" It was all she could do to keep standing. He started rubbing her with two fingers. He was rough, but it matched her arousal. She was so wet.

"Jon…!" Dany screamed this time. The pressure between legs exploded and sent shockwaves through her body. Her heart was pounding and she gasped as she rode the waves, slumping in her husband's arms. The brunette tightened his hold on her and gazed into her beautiful eyes. They were clouded by desire.

Jon's arousal had been become almost painful. His cock throbbed, begging for release. He could still feel Dany's slick wetness on his fingers. Suddenly Jon hoisted his wife up off the ground and guided her legs to wrap around his waist. He reached down and stroked his erection before guiding it towards her entrance. Daenerys clung to his neck and moaned loudly when the head of his cock breached her womanhood.

Jon couldn't hold back. As soon as he felt her tight heat enveloping his member he thrust, hard, sheathing himself fully within her. Dany cried out. Her husband was well-endowed and the feeling of fullness was almost too much. But he brushed something deep inside her with each thrust that made the silver queen see stars. She moved her hips in synchrony with his, riding him, feeling her pleasure mounting again.

Jon braced his wife against a stone column and gripped her hips, repositioning himself and pumping his cock in and out at a faster pace. Daenerys moaned his name, her nails digging into his shoulders as he fucked her. They had both started to sweat. Jon was lost in her, unaware of anything else besides her skin, her heartbeat, and her sweet cries echoing through the bedchamber.

Suddenly the king was hurtling towards his climax. He slowed his rhythm and delivered hard, deep thrusts that had Dany screaming his name again. Her womanhood pulsed around his member as she came for the second time and it was Jon's turn to see stars. He leaned into his wife and let out a strangled groan as his balls tightened.

Daenerys was still reeling from her orgasm when she felt her husband shoot his seed into her womb. She squeezed him tightly with her legs, feeling some drip down her thighs as his cock continued to spurt. She wanted him to fill her like that over and over again.

"Jon…" Dany gasped, "I love you."

Soon the two were curled up in bed together. Jon spooned her protectively. This time it was his hand that wandered to her stomach.

"I love you, too" he whispered back.

To be continued…

A/N: Thank you for reaching chapter 2! Please review! I can't wait for Jon and Dany to meet in season 7 of Game of Thrones - I think their chemistry will be insane. Also I just love Kit Harington and Emilia Clarke 3

Reviewers: I got a question about whether or not there will be flashbacks. YES there will be. I will tell the story of how they met and how they fell in love. 3


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen and their armies have defeated the Night King and his army of undead. The White Wolf and the Mother of Dragons realize they have a connection that goes beyond blood. Their love takes them both by surprise. The two remaining Targaryens marry and dream that one day soon they will bring an heir into the world. Jonerys! pregnancy and smut and fluff .

Disclaimer: I do not own "Game of Thrones" or "A Song of Ice and Fire"

Ours is the Song of Ice and Fire by Tonitrus

Chapter 3

Daenerys refused to get up when Jon did the next morning, complaining that she was still exhausted. Jon took pity on her and decided to let her rest. Ghost padded into the bedroom while Jon was getting dressed and whined when he saw Dany still in bed. Jon went over to the white Direwolf and patted his head.

"Easy, Ghost," he murmured.

Daenerys began to drift off again. Half asleep, she was vaguely aware of man and wolf moving quietly about the room. Dany still couldn't believe that Jon was really back. She didn't have to feel alone anymore.

' _A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing,"_ the queen thought, remembering what her great uncle - Maester Aemon - had said to Sam.

Jon finished lacing up up the leather body armor and decided he was better off without his heavy, fur-lined cloak while in King's Landing. He looked over and saw that Ghost was resting his head on the edge of the large bed. He went to sit down on the side nearest Daenerys and reached out to run his fingers gently through a lock of her silver-blonde hair. She looked to be sleeping peacefully.

"Come, Ghost," Jon said softly, "let's allow the queen to rest." He stood slowly so as not to wake her. Ghost wagged his tail and trotted after his master as Jon exited the royal chambers. Rhaegar's son wore Long Claw on his hip.

Jon Snow was still not used to being married to the queen of the Seven Kingdoms. He was not even used to being the King in the North. Even becoming the Lord Captain Commander of the Night's Watch before all of this had come as a shock to him. It was safe to say that Jon's life had changed a great deal in the span of a year.

The former brother of the Night's Watch felt that his life had come full-circle in a way when he and Sansa retook Winterfell from the Boltons. He was back home and back with family. It wasn't quite the same as it had been when Jon was growing up in that castle but it was enough.

Shortly after the battle, he and Sansa were also reunited with Arya and then with Bran. Northerners celebrated the retaking of Winterfell, the return of Eddard Stark's children, and the rise of a new King in the North.

Jon soon learned that Bran was a huge asset in the war to come – the war against the darkness. His little brother was able to tell him many things about the Children of the Forest, the Night King, and much more. Jon allowed his kingdom to celebrate and then, with the help of his siblings and his advisors, he began to prepare for war once again. Davos and Jon agreed – in order to win the ultimate war they first had to unite Westeros; that meant waging war with the Lannisters – with queen Cersei.

As they gathered their armies and drew up battle plans, a raven arrived. It said that king Aerys Targaryen's daughter had landed at White Harbor with a huge armada and three, large dragons. As he discussed her arrival with his war council Jon prayed to the gods that Daenerys would help their cause, not hinder it.

It wasn't long before another raven arrived – the dragon queen was on her way to Winterfell with an escort to negotiate with House Stark. A few days later, Jon met his future wife for the first time.

It was snowing when Daenerys Targaryen arrived at the gates of Winterfell on horseback, accompanied by several advisors and an honor guard of Unsullied. Jon gave the command to open the gates and he was there to receive her when they opened. The young king stared when he first saw the silver queen, struck by her ethereal beauty. He bowed to her before he realized what he was doing. Behind him, Sansa curtsied. Daenerys had smiled at him.

"Arise, Jon Snow, King in the North," she said. She looked so young to be a ruler. Jon stood before her, staring, and struggled to find the right words. He tried to think of what his father would say.

"Welcome to Winterfell, Daenerys Targaryen," he managed. Jon offered his hand and for just a moment, the queen hesitated. Then she tentatively placed her hand in his. Jon lowered his head and gently kissed her knuckles. Her skin was surprisingly warm. When the king straightened up, Daenerys was smiling at him again.

Soon they were seated in the Great Hall, facing each other from across the table, flanked by their advisors. The Unsullied stood behind Daenerys. She had let Tyrion Lannister do most of the talking at first; Jon had been more than a little surprised to find him in the company of the dragon queen.

"Cersei is our enemy, too," the dwarf had explained, "she must be struck down from the Iron Throne and Daenerys must take her place."

Jon glanced over at the daughter of king Aerys. She was elegant even sitting still. It wasn't all that surprising to him that Daenerys was after the Seven Kingdoms. From her point of view, she was the rightful heir. And perhaps, with three dragons, the last Targaryen could retake her father's throne. He would have to see these dragons for himself sometime.

"So you're proposing that we work together? Combine our forces?" The brunette asked, looking back at Tyrion.

"Exactly. We will form an alliance and, together, King's Landing will surely fall," the imp replied. Jon nodded.

"And what will the North get in return for helping Daenerys take the Seven Kingdoms? The young king questioned. Tyrion smiled.

"Revenge on your enemies. Fire and blood. And, once Daenerys is queen, she will give the North its independence." Hearing this, Jon exchanged looks with Sansa. "You will, of course, pledge your loyalty to the Iron Throne," the dwarf added. It sounded reasonable enough to the young king.

"Is that all?" Jon asked.

"No." It was Daenerys who spoke. Her eyes met his. "I will need more than your word. We must join our two houses and unite the Seven Kingdoms…with marriage." Jon's heart leapt in his chest. Suddenly everyone seemed to be staring at him. Jon tried to hide his shock and embarrassment.

"But, my lady…I am not a Stark, I am a Snow," he protested.

"You are the King in the North," Tyrion replied, "Stark blood runs through your veins." Jon didn't know what to say. He looked from Tyrion to the dragon queen, trying to think of another reason why he could not marry her. Suddenly he remembered what had been occupying his mind before a Targaryen arrived in Westeros.

"Even if we form an alliance and defeat the Lannisters the war will not be over," Jon said, "I cannot guarantee that any of us will survive the Long Night." Davos was nodding. Tyrion's face became ashen.

"You cannot mean…" the imp replied.

"Winter is here. And the dead are coming. I have already done battle with the Night King and I barely survived," Jon said, looking over at Daenerys. "Soon enough I will face him again, and to be victorious, we will need the largest army that Westeros has ever seen." He paused. The room was silent once again.

"And you will need dragons," the silver queen said suddenly.

"We will," Jon agreed.

"And if we survive the wars to come, then will you marry me, Jon Snow?" Daenerys asked, her eyes twinkling. The king searched her face, wondering what to make of the last Targaryen. But he was sure of one thing – they needed each other.

"Yes, if we survive, I will gladly marry you, my lady." Jon's heart was pounding. What was he saying? He had only just met her. But something was telling him that it was the right decision. Daenerys smiled. She was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He certainly didn't deserve her.

"Then it's decided," the queen said, rising from her chair. Tyrion and her other advisors stood as well. "I must excuse myself. It was a long ride from White Harbor."

"Of course," Jon replied, bowing his head respectfully. Next to him, Sansa cleared her throat. "My sister, Sansa, will escort you to your chambers," he said. Sansa curtsied deeply.

"It would be my honor," she replied. Daenerys nodded. Then the queen gave Jon a last, searching look. He wondered what she was thinking.

"Goodnight, Jon Snow," she said finally.

"Goodnight, my lady," Jon replied. His head was spinning, trying to make sense of all that had happened since Daenerys had arrived at the gates of Winterfell. As she and her escort followed Sansa out of the Great Hall, Jon found himself already thinking about the next time he would see the silver queen. Somehow he was excited and afraid at the same time. For a moment, Jon dared to dream that he might survive the coming battles – he dared to dream that he would wed Daenerys Targaryen.

End

A/N: Thank you for reading chapter 3! Please review! Also I want to thank everyone who HAS reviewed – I really appreciate all the words of encouragement! I hope you are happy with the flashbacks so far. In the next chapter I will continue the flashbacks and show them getting to know each other a little more…

So these past few days I was thinking about writing a scene where Daenerys finally gets her "moon blood" again and realizes that she must indeed be fertile…but then I did some digging and realized that the books basically confirm that she's still been having regular menstrual cycles after giving birth to Rhaego despite the curse about not being able to have a child. So there went that idea! I got some more good ideas for scenes up my sleeve, though ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen and their armies have defeated the Night King and his army of undead. The White Wolf and the Mother of Dragons realize they have a connection that goes beyond blood. Their love takes them both by surprise. The two remaining Targaryens marry and dream that one day soon they will bring an heir into the world. Jonerys! pregnancy and smut and fluff .

Disclaimer: I do not own "Game of Thrones" or "A Song of Ice and Fire"

Ours is the Song of Ice and Fire by Tonitrus

Chapter 4

Daenerys dug her fingers into the sheets beneath her, holding on for dear life as her husband drove into her from behind. _Hard._ She had started out on her hands and knees but now Dany was basically flat on her stomach. Jon leaned over her, one hand gripping her hip while he thrust into his wife. His other hand brushed Dany's white-blonde hair away from her neck before he kissed her skin there. It sent shivers through her body.

"Jon…!" She gasped, lifting her hips in an effort to meet his deep thrusts. Her king responded by propping himself up pounding into her faster. Daenerys cried out. She knew she couldn't take much more of this. He had already made her cum once that evening and yet her husband seemed determined to make her cum at least once more before he did. Dany somehow managed to push herself up again slightly, taking his cock in deeper.

Jon was nearly delirious from pleasure. Still, the brunette was aware that his wife was close. He could hold out just a little longer. She moaned his name louder and louder, squeezing his length with her tight heat. Dany's legs had started shaking but she fought to hold herself up and take his sharp thrusts. Finally she came undone beneath him.

The king gasped as Daenery's walls clenched around him. Jon thought he heard her scream as she fell over the edge but he couldn't be sure – her orgasm had triggered his as well. His cock pulsed and Jon saw white as he came, spilling his seed inside of her. Daenerys collapsed on the bed, still riding the waves. Above her, the king thrust a few more times, his breathing ragged. As he pulled out, Jon kissed the back of her neck again.

Dany immediately snuggled into his chest when her husband lay down beside her. They held each other underneath the sheets and tried to catch their breath. The petite blonde smiled as she breathed in the smell of Jon's skin and sweat. She had never felt such an emotional connection when she made love with a man before. The dragon queen had experienced lust and excitement and pleasure in bed with former lovers but she had never felt _love_. Somehow Jon made her feel both desired and loved. And safe.

As she began to drift off, Daenerys found herself thinking of her first kiss with Jon Snow. It had been months since they first met. Many battles had been won since they had joined forces. Dany had now seen for herself that the King in the North was indeed a skilled and deadly warrior. And she had seen how he inspired his people, the Northerners and the Free Folk alike. The young king had indeed served her well thus far.

She had tried not to let her growing feelings show when they were reunited that day. But he had smiled and bent down on one knee, bowing and kissing her hand much like he had when they met each other. Looking into his beautiful, dark eyes, Daenerys had prayed to the gods that he didn't see the effect he had on her. Jon had killed for her since last they spoke and yet still he was attentive and kind. Yes, her king was a killer to be sure but she could not deny that he was also a gentleman with a noble heart.

Jon had met her dragons before – strangely, all three had taken an instant liking to him, unbothered when he first approached with Daenerys. Even Drogon. She had definitely been surprised, expecting her protective children to at least try to frighten him. But they had been so calm. Jon was soon patting their scales and asking her to recount the story of how she came to bring dragons back into the world.

On the day of their first kiss, Dany had ended up bringing Jon to see her children again. This time she dared him to fly on one. She never dreamed that he would actually do it. Jon had walked from Drogon, to Viserion, to Rhaegal and paused to rub the green dragon's nose.

"I will choose Rhaegal," Jon said to her.

"Why?" She asked. Jon shrugged.

"I don't know. It just seems right." He smiled at her and Daenerys forgot to hide her feelings, smiling back. Soon they were swooping over the hills around Winterfell, she on Drogon's back and Jon on Rhaegal's. Viserion glided alongside them. Dany had only ever flown by herself before. This was the first time she had been able to share it with someone. She had never really considered that anyone else _could_ ride her dragons.

After what seemed like hours they landed back at Winterfell, just outside the gates. Daenerys would never admit it, but she was impressed with Jon. He had certainly proven himself after this. Dany knew well that dragons were highly intelligent, magical beings – it spoke volumes that they were willing to carry him. And Jon hadn't shown any sign that he was afraid of them. Perhaps this husband – this marriage – would be different.

The young king slid down easily from Rhaegal's back. His hair was windblown and he had a giddy smile on his face. Jon offered his hand to her as Daenerys dismounted as well. She stumbled a bit when her feet touched the ground. Dany squeezed his hand to catch herself and felt his other arm fly out to steady her.

The dragon queen was at a loss for words as she suddenly met his gaze. His fingers were warm on her skin and she felt her heartbeat begin to speed up. For some reason she couldn't look away. Dany opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Thank you," Jon said, breaking the silence. He released her gently and took a small step back. Her dragons had taken to the sky again. The sun was just starting to set. Daenerys knew it wouldn't be long before they would return to their battles – to their war. She probably wouldn't see him for a while once he left. Maybe not until they were to face what lay beyond the Wall. Daenerys knew that they both could die.

Suddenly the dragon queen closed the distance between herself and Jon, kissing him firmly. She hadn't expected him to taste like fire, but he did. Although he seemed shocked at first, the brunette was soon returning the kiss eagerly. Daenerys let herself forget about war and death for a moment and just embraced her betrothed. She was impressed by Jon yet again as he explored her mouth, making her gasp into their kiss. When they finally broke apart, Daenerys tried to find the right words.

"I want…" She stopped, unsure. Jon reached out and brushed her white-blonde wisps behind her ears.

"What? Tell me." He voice was gentle but commanding.

"I want us to live. I want us to win." _I don't want to lose you_. Again his dreamy, brown eyes gazed into hers.

"We will live," he insisted, taking her hands in his, "we will win." Daenerys wanted so much to believe him.

"Do you promise me, Jon Snow?" She said softly.

"I promise," the White Wolf replied. Dany smiled, feeling both happy and sad, and kissed him again.

A/N: Thank you for reading chapter 4! Please review! You guys are giving me such great feedback and it's really helpful – thank you so much for supporting the story! BTW don't worry, I haven't forgotten that the summary of this fic includes the word "pregnancy" ;) Love, Tonitrus


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen and their armies have defeated the Night King and his army of undead. The White Wolf and the Mother of Dragons realize they have a connection that goes beyond blood. Their love takes them both by surprise. The two remaining Targaryens marry and dream that one day soon they will bring an heir into the world. Jonerys! pregnancy and smut and fluff .

Disclaimer: I do not own "Game of Thrones" or "A Song of Ice and Fire" by George R. R. Martin

Ours is the Song of Ice and Fire by Tonitrus

Chapter 5

Daenerys sat at her small council meeting. It was midday. Jon sat to her right and Tyrion to her left. Lord Varys was seated beside Tyrion. There was also Grey Worm and Ser Jorah. Sam was in attendance as well and, of course, Missendei. Dany tried her best to be patient and listen to everyone's ideas. Unfortunately she was distracted; she was drowsy and her back was aching. Maybe she had slept on it wrong.

"Thank you, friends," the queen intoned once all had spoken. "I will think on your advice and make a decision in the coming days. Will there be anything else?" Daenerys looked over at Tyrion Lannister, the Hand of the Queen. The imp put down his cup of wine.

"That was everything on our agenda, my queen," he replied. Dany nodded, grateful that there was nothing more to discuss.

"In that case, you are dismissed," she said, standing. Everyone else began to rise from their seats as well. Suddenly, her vision blurred. Daenerys wavered on her feet. There were gasps all around the room. Then Dany felt strong hands grip her shoulders, steadying her. Her blurry vision returned to normal. She turned and looked into Jon's brown eyes. He looked worried.

"Are you alright, Daenerys?" Jon asked quietly. She nodded.

"I'm fine."

The king slowly let go of her shoulders and then moved to stand next to her, watching his wife closely. Dany looked up and saw many more worried faces.

"Your grace, are you certain? You could see a maester," Missendei pressed.

"I am well, there is no need," Daenerys insisted. Reluctantly, her advisors began to depart.

Dany held Jon's arm as they walked down the palace halls. She was very happy to have him back in King's Landing. Her lover had returned home to Winterfell for about a month. Daenerys had missed him terribly. For whatever reason, it never got easier. They were the last dragons, he was her blood – maybe that was why she couldn't stand to be apart from him.

"Are you tired today?" Jon spoke quietly to keep their conversation private. Her Queensguard walked in front of them and behind. He knew she never wanted to appear weak. Dany smiled at him and shook her head 'no'. "Liar," Jon whispered. Daenerys tried to hide her grin. It wasn't fair that she couldn't keep anything from him.

"I'm fine, I just can't seem to get enough rest," Dany whispered back. Jon shook his head.

"That doesn't make sense, Dany. You're sleeping more than usual, lately," the king replied. Daenerys knew that he was right. He had been letting her sleep in a lot. She would have to put an end to that. A queen shouldn't lie around all day.

"Don't worry about me," Daenerys said, squeezing her husband's arm.

They were almost to the royal chambers. Then her vision blurred again. Dany missed a step but Jon caught her almost immediately. For some reason she was seeing dark spots. Her body was going limp. She heard her husband yelling her name, yelling for a maester. Dany couldn't see him but she could feel his arms around her. She knew she was safe. Then she lost consciousness.

She dreamed of Winterfell, of falling in love with Jon there as the months passed. Daenerys had been full of dread as every day brought them closer to the final battle. But somehow she had also felt happy, nervous and excited about her budding relationship with her betrothed. Not only was Jon Snow a good man, he was a brave leader and a fierce warrior as well. Dany had seen him in battle now and she was very impressed. The stories about his military prowess were indeed true.

Daenerys had destroyed many enemies since her arrival in Westeros, including Yuron Greyjoy and his navy. And, with Jon's help, she had taken the ultimate prize – King's Landing. Cersei Lannister was dead. The false maester, Qyburn, and his sickly creation were also disposed of. Littlefinger, too. Now there was only one more real threat remaining – the undead beyond the Wall. Jon had done battle with them before and lived. Maybe together the two of them stood a chance. She desperately hoped so.

That first kiss with Jon a few months ago had awoken something in Daenerys. And once they returned victorious from King's Landing they became nearly inseparable. She remembered sneaking around Winterfell with Jon in those weeks before the last battle, wrapped in his arms, tasting his lips and his tongue, feeling his hands on her.

Dany had been doing her best to keep their courtship private as they prepared for war, but it wasn't easy. It was difficult to get away from their family, friends, and advisors let alone the servants and the guards. Especially when everyone knew that they were promised. Whenever they did get a moment alone, it left Daenerys gasping for breath and desperately wanting more. She was not alone.

One evening, Dany snuck out of her chambers and knocked on Jon's door. He looked both excited and afraid when he saw her standing in the hall. Jon quickly pulled her inside. The king kissed her as soon as the door was shut. Dany sighed as his hands slid into her silky, blonde hair. Jon held her close as their tongues dueled.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered when they broke apart.

"I'm kissing you goodnight, my king," she whispered back.

Dany captured Jon's mouth again. It had been too long since she had been in his arms. She missed him. The northerner didn't seem to mind at all as she kissed him hard and explored his chest with her hands. There was just his linen shirt between Dany's fingertips and Jon's warm skin. The king moaned in between kisses while she eagerly mapped out his muscles.

Daenerys wanted more of Jon. His hungry kisses and roaming hands left her full of desire and longing. She was not an innocent maid. Dany had spent many nights fantasizing about what Jon looked would look like without all those heavy clothes. About how it would feel to lie with him. Dany hadn't lain with a man since she had left Meereen. Sometimes she touched herself and imagined that it was Jon making her cum.

The king squeezed Dany's hips, making her moan into his mouth. He had learned quickly from their stolen kisses, it seemed. She liked his confidence. Holding her close, Jon tasted her sweet lips while his hands slowly traced the curves of her petite frame. Dany leaned into his embrace, so grateful that she was able to steal some time alone with her betrothed.

"Jon…" she whispered breathlessly. His kisses would be the death of her.

Jon pulled back and gently brushed her bottom lip with his thumb. Daenerys looked up at him. The way the eldest Stark was looking at her threatened to make the queen blush. When he kissed her again, it was wild and unrestrained. One of her hands was resting on Jon's chest and Dany could feel his heart pounding. She wanted to devour him and let him devour her.

"Let me stay the night, my king," Daenerys murmured when they broke apart. Jon stared at her, taken aback.

"Dany, we can't, he replied, releasing her and taking a step back. Dany raised her eyebrows at him.

"Why not? Are we not to be husband and wife?" She demanded, longing to touch more of him. Jon nodded.

"Yes, Daenerys, we are," he replied, "and I will happily spend every night with you – starting on our wedding night."

Daenerys pondered this. She remembered what was north of the Wall and wondered if they would even make it to their wedding night. The royal wedding was supposed to take place after her coronation. Daenerys would take the Iron Throne and then take a husband. But first there was a war to win.

"Jon, please…" she whispered. He kissed her gently in response.

"Let me do this the right way. You deserve that much. You are a queen marrying a bastard, after all," Jon said.

"A queen marrying a king," Dany corrected him. "Do you still think that you are not worthy of me?"

She left his room and returned to her bed only to lie awake all night.

Her dream shifted. Daenerys was walking down the hallways of Winterfell. She arrived at a door and knocked.

"Enter," a voice said. Dany opened the door and stepped inside. Brandon Stark was seating by the window. He bowed his head respectfully. "Thank you for coming, queen Daenerys," Bran said. Dany nodded.

"Of course," she replied. "Did you have a vision? Did you see the Night King?" Dany asked. Jon's little brother had already been able to teach her a great deal about the enemy from what he saw. His ability was a gift from the gods. There was another knock at the door. This time Jon entered the room. The betrothed couple looked at each other quizzically, each surprised to see the other.

"No," Bran said, "I did not see the Night King. But I had a vision about a year ago when I was still beyond the Wall - before I arrived at Winterfell - and I think that it may be time to share it with you."

"What did you see?" Jon asked. Dany shifted uncomfortably, wondering what the youngest Stark had been keeping from him and why. She was also still wondering why she had been summoned. Daenerys glanced over at Jon. He looked apprehensive.

"I saw your birth," Bran replied, "I saw your mother, Jon."

"You saw my mother? Why didn't you tell me this before?" Jon demanded. The three-eyed raven sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jon. I wasn't sure if I should tell you the truth."

"What truth?" The king pressed. Daenerys held her breath as she braced herself for whatever they were about to hear.

"Your father is not Eddard Stark," Bran said sadly. Jon looked completely taken aback. A tense silence hung in the room.

"Are you sure?" He asked at last. Dany had never seen him look so sad. Bran nodded. "So I was never a Stark at all…"

"No. You _are_ a Stark," Bran said. The king was staring at him.

"But how…?"

"Lyanna Stark is your mother." Jon frowned, trying to process this. Daenerys had heard stories about Lyanna Stark before. She heard that Lord Eddard's sister had been a great beauty. Beautiful enough to make Dany's elder brother stray.

"Aunt Lyanna was my mother all along…" Jon murmured. "Why did no one tell me?"

"She died giving birth to you," Bran said. "Before she died, Lyanna made father promise to keep you safe. To tell no one who you are. So he raised you as his own and took the secret to his grave."

"Then who is my father?" The king asked. Bran turned slowly and looked at Daenerys. It dawned on her suddenly. Her heart skipped a beat. _No, it couldn't be…_

"Your father is Raegar Targaryen."

For a while Jon stared at the three-eyed raven, lost for words.

"That's not possible," he said. Daenerys was looking at the king as though she was seeing him for the first time. She thought after she lost Viserys that she was alone. The last Targaryen. But Dany was not alone anymore.

"It is possible. They fell in love and they ran away together. Then Raegar died at the Trident and Lyanna died giving birth to you. In the Tower of Joy where he hid her away. No one knew of your existence except for father. He told everyone you were someone you're not to keep you alive."

"Why speak up now?" Jon asked tersely.

"You've always wanted to know who your mother was," Bran replied. "I wanted to tell you. I kept it from you until now because I didn't want to hurt you, Jon…but I have realized that you need to know who you are. You are the son of a prince and a noblewoman. You are Raegar's only surviving heir. In the Targaryen line, you are a successor to the Iron Throne."

"I…I don't want…" Jon spluttered.

"I know. You never wanted any of this. But you need to understand – you're not a lowly bastard, Jon, you are the blood of the dragon." Bran said.

"Like me," Daenerys murmured. Jon and Bran looked over at her.

"Yes," the three eyed raven replied, "the two of you are the last dragons. I thought you both deserved to know. And I think that if you keep working together, you can win this war."

Dany found herself gazing into Jon's dark, brown eyes. She was still in shock but the queen was starting to feel tingles of excitement.

"You're my family, Jon," she said happily. It felt surreal.

"Dany," he whispered hoarsely. The king didn't know what to say.

"I believe that you were destined to meet," Bran interjected. "My visions have shown me how your lives have paralleled one another. How you have both risen to greatness. And now, together, you could save the Seven Kingdoms. You have a chance to continue the Targaryen line."

Jon blushed at that. Daenerys felt relieved. He couldn't see himself as below her anymore. Not now that Jon knew who he really was. There could be no better match for the dragon queen than another dragon. She wanted to kiss him.

"I don't think the Night King stands a chance against the two of you. Yours is the song of ice and fire." The three eyed raven said, smiling knowingly.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading chapter 5! Please review! :) I really appreciate all your comments, compliments, and advice! 3 Stay tuned for some big things in the next chapter! -Tonitrus


End file.
